We're American's Now
by phoenix367
Summary: Harry returns to Pivet Drive after the Triwizard Tournament and realizes that Hogwarts is the wrong place to be. With the help of Sirius, Fred, and George he goes to the safest place he can: America. Rating might go up in later chapters. I set this in 2013. I also made Harry one year older but in the same year of school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I take no credit in anything you recognize from the books. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry sat in the back of Vernon's car staring out the window. As the buildings flew by he began to think. He thought about his life. His education. His friends. Everything. During his musing Harry realized that he could not trust anybody, especially Ron and Hermione. Their blind faith in Dumbledore was just too great. He might be able to trust Sirius but he would have to ask. He was so deep in thought that he found himself alone in the car at his "home." With a sigh he got out and made his way up the stairs to the smallest bedroom.

His thoughts were interrupted by a yell of: "Boy! Get in here!"

With a sigh Harry made his way downstairs. "Yes?" He asked.

"We're going to have some ground rules this summer. One: you are not to do m-magic of any kind. Two: you will do all your chores properly. Three: if there are no chores then you will either stay in your room and make no noise or go outside. Four: you will be respectful at all times. Am I clear? If so then get out of my sight."

Harry went back up the stairs slowly wondering how he could possibly survive the summer. Entering his room he was shocked to see Sirius sitting on his bed, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey kid," Sirius said.

"What are you doing here? Vernon will go crazy if he sees you," Harry whispered.

"Then let's go somewhere else." With that Sirius opened the window and jumped out. Harry however, went down the stairs and after explaining to his Aunt Petunia what he was doing, walked out the front door. As he reached the road, Sirius joined him and quietly they went to the park.

"_Muffliato,_" Sirius said holding a new wand.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked pointing at his wand.

"Bought it at Knockturn Alley. Apparently they don't care if you're on the run or not as long as you pay full price," Sirius explained. "Anyways, enough about me. Time to get serious. I spoke to Fred and George and we had an idea."

"Sirius…" Harry began. "I've been thinking. I can't stay here anymore. There's too much going on and with Dumbledore meddling I need to leave."

"Really? Harry that's brilliant! I was coming here ready to try to convince you the same thing. You really are a Marauder's child." With that they began planning.

* * *

"So basically me, you, Fred, and George are gonna leave for America right now because you have it all handled. We're going to take all of our money, transfer it to a Gringotts branch in America. Then we get on a plane and fly to Toronto. From there we fly to Miami and find a place to stay for the night. Then what?" Harry asked. Sirius had just finished explaining the Order of the Phoenix as well as his ideas on how to leave.

"Well, Fred is looking for magical schools in the area while George is talking to a real-estate agent. Then we enroll you three in school while I find a job and we'll be home free," Sirius finished.

"Yes. But there is a minor problem you seem to have overlooked. I believe its called DUMBLEDORE!"

"I got it all figured out," Sirius stated. "The four of us send a howler to the Order explaining what we did, that we don't care, and that they shouldn't come after us. Then we try to forget about them."

"Do you really think that's going to sit well with any of them."

"Not at all. But Lupin's going to show me their faces when it's delivered."

"OK. Sounds good. Do you want to bring meet Lupin there or something?"

"Actually he's in on it. He is going to be our spy on the inside and make sure we aren't caught."

"Wow you've really thought about this haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Azkaban gives you a lot of time to think," Sirius said morosely. "But anyways we should go to Diagon Alley and talk to Gringotts." With that Sirius pulled out his wand put on a few glamour charms and called the Knight Bus. As they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius paid the fee and they walked in, out the back, and towards Gringotts Bank. Upon arrival Sirius and Harry saw Fred and George and quickly hurried over.

"So, Harry."

"We Heard."

"That you were."

"Running away," they finished together. "Let's go see your vault."

"Hi. I'd like to see the Potter Vault," Harry said approaching the counter.

"Key please," the goblin replied. Harry took out the key and handed it to the goblin. "This is not the key to the Potter vault. This is the key to the trust vault. The Potter Vault requires a different key."

"How do I get the Potter Vault key?"

The goblin took out a sheet of black paper and said, "Put some blood on this paper. If it turns red the key will appear. If it turns green you will be arrested for thievery from Gringotts." Harry apprehensively pricked his finger and squeezed out a drop of blood onto the page. With a flash it turned red and a large gold key appeared with a red ruby in the middle. "Very well then. I will call a goblin to take you to your vault. Sharptooth!" A Goblin wearing a black three-piece suit came over. "Take these four to vault 228."

* * *

"Alright Mr. Potter, here you are. Vault 228."

"Great! How do I get in?" Harry asked. Fred and George snorted with laughter.

"You take the key, put it in the lock, and twist. Then it opens," Sirius explained while arriving from a different cart. Harry did as he was told and the vault door slowly creaked open revealing a massive vault twice the size of the Hogwarts Great Hall and also… empty.

"What the hell? Why's it empty?" Harry asked confused.

"We have a ward on the larger vaults that makes it look empty from the outside. That way if the door gets blasted open, which is unlikely, people will get discouraged. It was meant to make everything disappear but the leading spell creator got Drogon Pox and had to stop. This is what ended up happening. Step inside please," Sharptooth instructed. Harry walked forward and immediately hundreds of thousands of galleons exploded into view startling him. With a cry Harry leapt backwards and collided with Fred who fell into George who fell into Sirius who fell onto the ground in a heap.

"Ok. Let's try this again." Harry stepped forward a second time, prepared. Once again galleons exploded into view. Awed the four wizards sifted through the gold and silver. At the very back there was a massive shelf with almost every book known to wizards. There were also robes, battle robes, wands, and almost every weapon imaginable. When they were done exploring Harry put 10,000 galleons in a bottomless bag and they went back to the surface.

"May we speak to an advisor?" Sirius asked when they reached the lobby.

"Certainly," the goblin replied leading them to a side room. "Right this way sirs." They went through a door and into a large office. As they sat down another goblin walked in the room.

"Good evening," he said. "My name is Ragnok and I am the head goblin for Gringotts Bank. How may I help you?"

"Well we were going to move to America and need a way to transfer our money. We were hoping you could help us." Harry explained.

"Alright then. There is a transfer fee of 1 galleon per 10,000 galleons moved from here to America. Also if you wish us to transfer objects there is a fee of 5 sickles each. You can also buy an endless trunk for 1000 galleons. Very helpful for those with more than 3,400 items."

"Well I'd like to transfer everything from the Potter vault except 2 million galleons. I'd also like to give 1 million galleons to Mr. Remus Lupin with a note saying thanks for the help."

"Alright. Where in America would you like it sent to? We have locations in each of the State Capitols and WashingtonD.C. However if there is a larger city in a state such as Los Angeles compared to Sacramento, the bank will be there instead."

"Can you divide it up into an even amount and place it in each vault?"

"Yes. What would you like to do with the items?"

"I'd like to buy a trunk, put items I need right now inside, and have everything else sent to the New York Vault."

"Okay. It will be done. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. I need fake muggle passports, American driver's licenses, and anything else a normal American would have. Also do you have a type of credit card that can be used in the magical as well as muggle worlds?"

"No we do not but we are in the process of making some for use. I will owl them to you when they are made. Now, about the other items. There is a shop across the street that can have all that made as well as change your appearance for you."

"Thank you Master Ragnok." With that they left.

* * *

After they left Gringotts the four wizards went across the street and entered a small shop called New Identity and approached the counter.

"Hi. I heard that you helped people change appearance and made fake ID's and such."

"Okay take a look at this book and let me know what you want to look like. Then we will get what you need," the lady replied. "Oh and by the way we can also change your accent. With that the four sat down and picked out their new looks.

* * *

AN: Well that's one chapter done. I might let you pick what each character looks like if I like it enough. Reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the books/ movies. All credit to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Now. As a rule you must keep at least one physical feature. For instance, eyes, hair color, any cool birthmark, stuff like that," the stylist explained.

"Well, how about we keep our eyes. Then even if we are noticed because of it, we could have color contacts and such It was the most bizarre thing Harry had ever done. Every five minutes somebody new would walk through a curtain, look at themselves in the mirror turn, turn around go inside, and repeat the process. They tried every combination they could imagine. Finally after two hours and 147 combinations between the four they settled on something they liked. Sirius was six feet tall with fair skin and thin but built with long arms to his mid thighs. His hair was the same length but medium brown and pulled into a ponytail at the moment. He had thin eyebrows, a wide mouth, and a thin nose. Fred and George were a few inches shorter and stockier than Sirius with dirty blonde faux hawks and the same type of face. Harry however was the most different. He was as tall as Fred and George, built like Sirius and with tan skin. He had straight dark brown hair that was flipped to the left. His face was more squared than Sirius' was but still had the same look. The most amazing thing though, was his scar. His scar was the exact color of his skin and only visible with a microscope. They all walked to a point in the center of the room and stared at each other.

"Wow! We're identical!" Fred and George said together. (From Deathly Hallows.)

"Alright boys. Are you satisfied with your appearance?" the lady at the counter asked. "Those spells will wear out in about a thousand years."

After a minute Harry replied, "Yes I believe we are. What's next?"

"Well, we change your accent, take your picture in different clothing to look legitimate, and put you in the records of birth in America under the name of your choosing. Afterwards we create your passports and licenses. Then we send you on your way. What would you like to call yourselves from now on?"

"Well we were thinking of calling ourselves Gred and Forge," Fred began. "But that would be too obvious to others. How about Johnny and Caleb Newton?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry agreed. "Sirius, what about you?"

"Hmmm. Let me think… I'll be Will Simmons," Sirius stated proudly.

"Then I'm going to be Eli Ramsey," Harry told the lady.

"Ok. Since that's done. My picture is first!" Sirius yelled. He quickly transfigured his clothes into a black collared shirt and ran into the photo booth. George meanwhile sat down while Harry and Fred talked about what to expect in America.

"So, I found a school that's in the Florida area," Fred began.

"Really? What's it like?"

"Well it's at this huge campus that's surrounded by a massive gate and more wards than Hogwarts," Fred proceeded to explain everything he learned about the Miami Academy of Magic.

* * *

An hour later they left the shop after Harry convinced them to accept a 75 galleon tip. As they went into muggle London they saw that it was already 9:30 at night.

"I still can't believe I had to get a permit. My birthday's in less than two months," Harry grumbled.

"We better hurry. The plane leaves at 10:45," Sirius observed. Then they apparated to the HeathrowAirport. (Harry went side-along with Fred.) As they were buying the plane tickets Sirius removed the tracking spells on Harry's wand and they boarded the plane. On the way to Toronto, Sirius had Harry, Fred and George read a book about Animagi. Then, since it was nearly midnight, they took a nap.

"Excuse me sirs?" a flight attendant said waking the four sleeping wizards up. "We are landing in Toronto in ten minutes." They woke up and looked around the plane. Everywhere there were people sitting down and buckling their seatbelts. When they landed they walked off the plane and took their first steps in North America… right before getting on another plane to Miami.

It was 7 P.M. when they landed in Miami. Jetlagged, tired from before the trip, and hungry, they quickly found a decent hotel and got two neighboring suites. When they got to their rooms they transfigured their clothing into pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

"Wake up Harry!" Sirius yelled.

"Wha-? Sirius shut up! I can hear you!" Harry yelled back

"Well get up. It's nine o' clock. We got a lot of work to do today."

"All right I'm coming," still grumbling Harry got up and walked to the bathroom where he took a hot shower and got ready for the day.

"So where are we going?" he asked Sirius while brushing his teeth.

"Since we left early, I figured we'd need new clothes and such. But first we gotta go to Gringotts then I want to get a car to drive around."

"Alright let's go meet up with Fred and George," Harry said walking out the door. He knocked twice on their room and was let in by George. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Lets go." They walked to the stairs and when they got outside they realized that they had no clue as to where to go.

"Let's ask someone," Sirius suggested. "Hey, how about this guy!" Sirius walked up to a tall man wearing dark sunglasses. "Excuse me sir. My friends and I are not from around here and we really need new clothes. Could you direct us to a shopping center that has clothes like yours?" he finished.

"Ummm, yeah. Do you have a car?" the man replied.

"We flew here on a plane."

"Ok get in a taxi and have the driver take you to the Dolphin Mall. Then once you get there go to a store called Polo Ralph Lauren. Then if you want nicer stuff like suits go to the Armani Exchange. For athletic clothes go to Nike or Champs."

"Ok thanks. Come on guys," Sirius said. They called a taxi and hopped in.

"Could we go to the Dolphin Mall please?" Harry asked the driver. The driver turned around and stared.

"Are you all wizards?" he asked in a serious tone. The four wizards in the back all stared back open mouthed.

"I- we- um- what are you talking about?" Harry stammered.

"It's ok. I'm a Ministry of Magic employee. I'll explain everything when we get there." They sat in silence and waited until they reached a massive white building. They were quickly ushered through the door and up a flight of stairs. Then they were put in an interrogation room and sat down. Five minutes later a tall blonde woman walked in and sat down.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked. "And I can tell when people are lying."

"Well," Harry began. "I am Eli Ramsey, Formerly known as Harry Potter. This is Johnny and Caleb Newton, formerly Fred and George Weasley. And this is Will Simmons, formerly known as Sirius Black." Harry pointed to each in turn. "We are here because we are trying to escape from the manipulations of Dumbledore."

"Alright, why America?"

"It was far away enough from England and also seemed like a new place to start over."

"Very well. You can go. However, I will keep an eye on you for three months. If you do something stupid, I will know." With that they left and were met by the driver.

"I've been instructed to be your driver for the next week until you can get everything in order. Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"We need to go to a Gringotts Bank and then buy some clothes, a car, and a house." The driver agreed and they left.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office a silver trinket began whirring and buzzing. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to examine it. After tapping it with his wand, a silvery haze floated up and disappeared. Dumbledore's face went as white as snow in a matter of seconds. He stood up, threw some powder into the floo, and called out "MINERVA! HARRY'S GONE! CALL AN EMERGENCY ORDER MEETING!"

* * *

AN: Well. that seems like a good stopping point. As always reviews are welcome. I hope to update every Sunday or so. If you have any questions, just ask and I will address them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Eli Potter. JK Rowling does. Anything you don't recognize is mine.

AN: I'm going to start calling them by their new names in this chapter. I will post the names in the authors notes at the beginning of each chapter for reference.

Harry= Eli Ramsey

Sirius= Will Simmons

Fred= Johnny Newton

George= Caleb Newton

* * *

"Let's go ahead and begin calling each other by our new names to get used to it," Harry told the others.

"Okay Eli," Si- Will said. They were sitting in the back of the car, looking out the windows at all the sights. As they passed through a tunnel the scene changed. Instead of different hotels, they arrived in an open air market with larger shops lining the street. They drove down the road and stopped and parked in a parking space.

"Well, here we are," Mark the driver said. "Gringotts Bank of Miami. Now in America the banks are as modern as a muggle bank. The vaults are only for personal items and such. All the money is with the tellers."

"Thank you. We shouldn't be more than a minute," Eli replied as they got out. They were in front of a large square building. The walls were entirely tinted glass and each panel was a different color. They walked in and went to the first available teller. "Hello," Eli said. "I'd like to make a withdrawal."

"Key please," the goblin replied. Eli handed the goblin his gold key with a ruby in it and waited. "How much?" the goblin asked

"Erm." Eli bit his lip thinking. "What is the exchange rate from British pounds to American dollars? "

"The exchange rate is one dollar and thirty-three cents for one pound. How much?"

"I'd like to take out ten million U.S. dollars please."

"Alright that would be equal to 7,518,797 British pounds or 751,879 galleons and thirteen sickles. Is that how much you want?" the teller asked.

"Yes please," Eli replied.

"Alright, do you have a muggle credit card or would you like cash?"

"Cash please." The goblin stood up and walked into a back room. He returned five minutes later with a massive steel briefcase.

"Here you are. Because of the large withdrawal, the briefcase is free," he explained while typing on his computer. "You have, in this bank account approximately ten million galleons left. Is there anything else you need?" he replied.

"Yes actually," Will interrupted. "What is the best sports car dealership near here?

"Well there is a Ferrari-Maserati place in Fort Lauderdale. However, they also sell other cars."

"Thank you." They left Gringotts and went to the car. "Take us to the Ferrari dealership in Fort Lauderdale please," Will told the driver. They buckled up and left.

"So, guys?" Eli began.

"Yes?" they replied together.

"Not to be rude or anything, but, why did you guys come with me to America?" the twins exchanged a look with Will.

"Tell him," was all that was said.

"Alright, don't kill the messenger though."

"We were at the Burrow, and we couldn't help but overhear Ron in his room. He was talking to Mum and it sounded pretty heated. On further listening with out new extendable ears, we heard Ron say 'I want more money this year.' Now, this sounded strange so we kept listening and he went on to explain to Mum that being paid one-hundred galleons a year to spy on you was not enough. He also said that Hermione wanted more as well. We sent an owl to Will and told him everything we heard. Later we got a package with a mirror. Anyways it's not important right now. So, we were talking to Will and he explained that he found out that Dumbles was paying some of the students to spy on you and report back to him. That was when Mum came in and we had to try to hide the mirror. But she caught us and tried to get us to explain what we were doing. We told her thinking she was going to fix Ron right. Instead she freaked out and tried to obliviate us. Then we grabbed our trunks and ran to the village. We met up with Will and planned everything out on the fly. Then we split up and here we are," the twins finished. Eli just sat there in shock. How could his so called friends do that to him? After all he did, this was how he got repaid.

"What are you going to do?" Will asked cautiously.

Eli thought for a moment before replying: "Nothing. I won't do a thing to them at all. No contact, nothing. If I see them I will ignore them." Eli was seething. The rest of the drive was quiet with barely any movement until Johnny spoke up.

"Listen, Eli," he began. "We can't possibly pay you back right now and it doesn't feel right taking your money like this."

"Johnny, Caleb. You helped me out this far. You three are the only friends I know I have right now. If you didn't hear, I have more money than I know to do with. Got it? Besides, once you open a joke shop the money will pour in and you can pay me back," Eli said with a small smile.

"We're here," the driver called through the glass. They were indeed. Looking out the window the four were shocked to see almost one hundred sports and luxury cars.

"Well, lets go in," Will said. They walked in and looked around the showroom. A salesman walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Adam. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Well. We just came into a lot of money and we were wanting to spend it on some new clothes, a few cars, and other frivolous things.

"Okay. Do you have a limit as to how much you can spend?"

"Not really," Johnny said, carrying the briefcase. But, right now this is all we have." Johnny opened the briefcase and showed the man ten million dollars.

"That's very sufficient. Come this way and I can help you pick out a car. How many are you buying?"

"Three or four, depending on whether or not we like what we see."

"Okay." The man led them into an office with model luxury cars on all the shelves, along with different color binders and a few photos.

"Now, were you looking for a certain model, or are you just wanting something cool?"

"Something cool please."

Okay if you would look at this catalogue then we can pick something out for you," Adam said handing each of them a magazine. They flipped through the catalogues at different paces trying to find something that struck their fancy. Caleb spoke up first.

"Is the Bugati Veyron a decent car?" he asked.

"What are you looking for?"

"I want it to be fast, but not one of those racecars."

"Then yes, you will like it."

"Okay great. I want that."

"Alright let me call a designer to help you customize the interior." Caleb was taken into a different office by a lady of about twenty-four, and handed some binders while they sat at a computer. Eli spoke up next.

"I would like a Ferrari California 30," he said. Adam smiled and had a man take him to a cubicle and received the same treatment as Caleb. Will and Johnny kept looking while the salesman sat patiently.

"I'm gonna check out the F12 Berlinetta," Will said after five minutes.

"And I want to look at the 458 Spider," Johnny added. They were taken to different offices and you know what happens now.

* * *

Two hours later they each had their cars perfected. It would take three days to get all the custom designs put in. They went back to the salesman and decided to surprise each other with their cars. Meanwhile they approached the salesman to pay and get the paperwork done. They agreed to pay a total of seven million dollars on the new cars, which was about equal to the value. After they got the papers signed they counted out and handed Adam exactly seven million and left the dealership.

"Got everything done?" Mark asked.

"Yep," Eli said. "Now can we go to our original destination please before we're sidetracked again?" Mark laughed and agreed and thirty minutes later they were in Dolphin Mall. They walked in and immediately found a directory. They went to the Polo store first because the man from the hotel said to.

"Okay," Will began. "Find a girl to help you with this because we all know that they're better. We'll meet up later and go to that Armani place." They split up and quickly found people to help them get a new wardrobe. Because it was Tuesday, not as many people were there so the store was almost to themselves. The girls put them through torture, making them try on different shirts, pants, shoes, and anything else that might have looked even a little good on them. Eli found that he liked tighter clothes better and ended up with twelve pairs of skinny jeans and almost every different color v-neck in the store. Johnny and Caleb were like Eli but wanted collared shirts instead. Will liked button-down shirts with loose jeans and black dress shoes to go with. The salesgirls also got them boxers, socks, pajamas, swimming trunks, and shoes. They ended up spending almost two-thousand dollars on clothes and shoes but decided to get less stuff next time. They took their bags to the car and, after putting on something they liked, placed them in the expanded trunk.

"Never again," Caleb said and the rest agreed. They went to Armani asking for some dress suits and it got worse. Because of their wealth, they decided to have custom, designer suits and were measured, poked, and forced to play dummies for the designers. They were told that their suits would be ready in two days and hurried out the store after buying sunglasses. They went to Johnny Rockets for lunch and quickly found the Nike store. Entering they bought athletic shorts and shirts, some running shoes that they liked, and anything else they fancied. They returned to the car again and left for the hotel.

* * *

Entering the hotel they shrunk and put their stuff in their rooms. Then they changed and went to the pool. Johnny and Caleb taught Eli to swim while Will hit on some women at the other side of the pool. When they were done they went up to Eli and Will' suite and planned on what to do until their cars and suits were done so they could go out somewhere. Johnny and Caleb turned on the TV and found a football (soccer) game, and all four were immediately hooked. In the end America beat Honduras but it was very close.

"We have got to see a game in person some time," Johnny decided.

"Agreed," Eli replied. "Hey what's this?" It was a commercial for FIFA 13 and Eli wanted it. "Let's go get this." They left and returned to Dolphin Mall looking for a video game store. In the end they discovered Gamestop. They ran in and asked for a game console of any kind for any price. The cashier went to the back and returned with an Xbox 360 and four controllers. They asked for FIFA 13 and any games the man thought were good. In the end they got not only FIFA 13, but NBA 2k13, and NCAA 13. They paid for the games and left quickly so they could play quicker.

* * *

They went to bed late that night. After having Mark set them up in one of the rooms, they played tournaments in each game and all had favorite teams. In NBA they all liked the Miami Heat due to them being just down the street. In NCAA 13, they liked Texas A&M because their quarterback was the reason they won on the hardest difficulty. They also thought their stadium was incredibly cool. In FIFA they supported US Soccer but also liked England. Eli and Wills favorite club team was FC Barcelona, but Johnny and Caleb found their favorite team from long ago when they saw Manchester United.

* * *

AN: This is my longest chapter yet. As always reviews are welcome. I fact checked all of this on the places website. Yes there is a Ferrari Dealership in Ft. Lauderdale. Yes the Dolphin Mall has all these stores. The hotel they are at is called Casa Moderna and it seems really nice. I'm going to try to keep the dates of things set with the actual dates. Once again reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is not mine. All credit to JK Rowling.

Harry= Eli Ramsey

Sirius= Will Simmons

Fred= Johnny Newton

George= Caleb Newton

AN: Here is another installment of We're Americans Now. Also I found a good theme song for this fanfic. Look up "Pirate Flag" by Kenny Chesney. It will be Harry's life in a few years.

**Kairan1979:** Not everybody is spying on them. But a lot of people. Namely the Dursleys, Snape, Hermione, Colin Creevey (This explains the camera), some random people around Hogwarts, and the Weasleys minus Fred, George, and Arthur. Percy gets info from the Ministry, while Bill and Charlie were not there so they couldn't spy.

**Autumngold: **Will does have quite a bit of money from the Black vault actually. However, being an escaped criminal on the run, the Ministry would have had all his assets frozen so he couldn't do anything.

* * *

It was the longest three days of either of their lives. All they wanted to do was get their cars, suits, and go have fun. They tried to relax, but they only got bored. Even Xbox couldn't capture their attention for very long. On the third day they all woke up super early and were anxious to go. However, they forced themselves to eat a good breakfast, and get dressed nicely. They also got an owl from Ragnok with a letter. It read.

Dear Mr. Ramsey

We have finished developing our credit cards and enclosed one in this letter. It is wired to your actual account and not just one bank. This card can be used in the muggle as well as wizarding world. There might be a delay for the wizarding world, but I don't know how advanced technology is there. If you have any questions please reply.

Ragnok

"Well that's nice of him," Eli said. "We can use it when we buy our stuff instead of carrying that briefcase around." They checked the clock and, seeing that it was now 9:30 AM, went down to get Adam take them to the mall. Arriving, they went up to the doors and waited for five minutes. When the doors were unlocked they immediately went to Armani.

"Hi, we have some suits to pick up and would also like some other things," Will said walking up to the counter. They were shown to the back where their suits were hanging on a rack. Then the designers came out.

"Oh, hello. Your suits are ready. Would you like to try them on now?" one said.

"Yes please." They tried their suits on and they fit perfectly.

"Wonderful. Now for some shirts to go under." They all got button down shirts in different colors and black leather shoes that were shined to perfection.

"Excellent," the clerk said. "Now if you would like some accessories to go with we have a small supply but there are jewelry store all around. The four thanked the clerk and left wearing their brand new suits. They walked until they saw a store called Zales and went in.

"Excuse me. We just got quite a bit of money and wanted to spend it on something nice. What do you have?" Will explained.

"Well we have almost everything from chains to watches to men's earrings."

"Great, could you show us some stuff and have us decide."

"Sure." The saleslady took them around and showed them different watches first. "These are Movado. They are very durable and also look great. Do you see anything you like?" she asked. Eli pointed to a black stainless steel watch with a black inset. Trying it on Eli found that it fit perfectly and asked if he could buy it. He could and the lady set it in a velvet box until they paid for their items. Will, Johnny, and Caleb each found their watches and had them sized and placed in the box as well. Then the lady showed them men's necklaces and they all got platinum and gold chains with diamonds running the length of them. Johnny and Caleb wanted earrings and convinced Eli to get some also. Will said he'd pass. After paying they went to a shop that specialized and had their ears pierced. When they left they went aside and put in the diamond earrings. Now it was time for their cars. As they were driving to they were getting excited. Everybody wanted to see each others cars and, more importantly, check out their own. As they pulled up they jumped out of the car before it was fully stopped and raced inside. Inside were four beautiful cars. One was a Bugati Veyron. Another was a Ferrari Berlinetta. The third was a Ferrari Spider. The last was a Ferrari California. In other words, they were their cars. The four quickly jumped in their cars and looked around. They were exactly as they wanted. Johnny had a royal blue Bugatti Veyron with white leather interior and black stitching. There was white carpet and black trim around the edges or the car. Johnny had a cherry red Ferrari 458 Spider with beige interior, black carpets, and 20 inch sport rims. Will had a silver Ferrari Berlinetta with black and white leather interior, inverted stitching, and 20 inch Matt Grigio Corsa rims. Eli had a black Ferrari California with black and red interior, 20 inch diamond sport rims, and red stitching. All cars had the best packages and entertainment systems. Then Adam came out.

"How do you like them?" he asked.

"They're great! We love them!" all four answered.

"Okay. Now that you've seen them would you like to customize license plates or normal?"

"Custom." The four thought for a minute and then decided. Eli got "LITNING" on account of his scar. Will got "PADFOOT." Johnny got "SPYDER" to match his car model, while Johnny got "VEYRON." Their plates would be ready tomorrow.

"Also there is a car show tonight at the Dolphin Mall that you might like to attend," Adam said.

"We'll be there," Eli replied.

The rest of the day they drove around and had fun while looking for houses. In the end they decided to buy empty land and create their own house. They got 135 acres of land right by the beach and called a magical building company. Then they went to their hotel and got ready for the car show.

* * *

Later that night the four drove up to the car show and got registered. Then they parked and got out. As they walked around they met a couple people

who wanted to buy their cars but the four just declined. The rest of the night they talked to people about their cars but mostly showed off for girls. They went home at around 1 AM

* * *

Eli awoke to the sound of a TV blaring. He sat up looking at the clock. It was 9:30 AM. He sighed and got up walking into the living room of their suite. He looked at the TV and saw a baseball game on. The Braves were playing the Mets and it was tied at three. Will meanwhile, was laying on the couch watching the game and trying to figure out what was happening.

"What is this?" Eli asked.

"Some muggle sport."

"I've heard of baseball before, but who's playing?"

"Some team called the Braves and another team called the Mets," Will replied. "It's a replay."

"Okay. Do we have any mail?" Eli asked.

"I don't know." Eli went over and found fourteen letters and another letter on top. He opened the first letter and read.

Dear Mr. Ramsey,

You have been accepted to numerous magical schools in America and you will need to decide where you will spend your schooling. Also, in America we start school at ten and go for eight years. Being from a different area, you will need to be tested and will either enter your fifth or sixth year. Please read these brochures and decide on which school you want to attend. You will then receive a letter for all your school supplies. There is an open house for all the schools on the thirtieth.

Sincerely

Amanda Piper

Department of Education

Ministry of Magic

Eli gathered up all the letters, went to the couch and sat down next to Will. They began reading the brochures and deciding what they liked best. Each school had about 500-600 people and were spread throughout the country. They were all boarding schools and all had both magical and muggle sports. Each was named after their location. Eli liked Miami but he also liked SalemWitchesAcademy (which is a boys school also), MichiganMagicalAcademy, and California Coastal School of Magic. They had narrowed it down to those four when Johnny and Caleb came in.

"You got your letters yet?" they asked.

"Yeah, have you decided?" Eli replied.

"Nope. We thought that we had to be zoned to a certain area but now that we don't we're at a loss."

AN: Well that's another chapter done. As always reviews are welcome and wanted. Where do you think they should go to school?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. All credit goes to JKR.

* * *

"So Miami it is then?" Eli asked.

"I guess. It's the closest and seems pretty good," Caleb replied.

"Okay, let's reply with our choices." They found some paper and a pen and sent a reply to Amanda. Then they played FIFA for a while. At 7 PM Will decided to go to the bar and get a drink.

* * *

Will was walking towards the bar whistling a song he heard on the radio. He walked into the bar and saw something that made him stop. He backed up and ran up the stairs to the hotel room. He pulled Eli, Johnny, and Caleb to the elevator. They rode to the ground floor and Will led them to the bar.

"Alright follow my lead," he said. Will then walked up to the bar, pulled out his wand, jabbed it into a man's back and said: "Fancy meeting you here Peter." Peter Pettigrew whipped around to see Will, Eli, Johnny, and Caleb standing there menacingly.

"Wh- who are you?" he asked. It was then that they remembered their new looks.

"Oh I think you should know Wormtail," Will said. "After all I spent seven years with you at school." Peter caught on and immediately began to grovel and apologize.

"Save it," Eli growled. They took him out back and threw him on the ground. "Well, well? What should we do with you?"

"I say we take him to the Ministry," Johnny supplied. They agreed and took him to their cars. Bound and gagged they put him in with Will and left for the Florida branch of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

"Well that went well," Caleb said. They had taken him to the Ministry of Magic and turned him in. Being supposedly dead the Aurors only had to call the Ministry at Great Britain and turn him in. The next hour they told the story of how Peter was secret keeper and how he faked his death. Under veritaserum Peter agreed with everything they said and the Ministry said that they would alert the Daily Prophet and Sirius' name was cleared right then. It was a shame that he was "in hiding." Afterwards they went to the hotel. Hearing about another car show they quickly got ready and left.

* * *

The four pulled up to the car show in their sports cars and quickly found a parking spot. There were people walking around everywhere and Johnny, Caleb, and Will soon joined them. Eli declined saying he would stay and watch the cars.

"Hey," came a voice. A pretty girl with long blonde hair walked up. "My name's Olivia. And you are?"

"Eli."

She looked at his Ferrari for a minute before speaking again. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Eli asked.

"Well if you've been here a while then you would have come to an earlier show."

"Maybe I just got this car." They kept at this for a while before she had to go.

"Here's my number. Call me or text me if you need anything," Olivia said. Eli watched her leave before he went to find the others. He soon found them talking to a man about building their new home.

"Eli!" Will called. "This man here says he can have a small house built in a month so we can stay until the mansion is completed."

"Really?" Eli asked. They quickly made plans for a four bedroom, two bathroom house with a large garage. It wouldn't be anything fancy but only a place to stay. Soon they found that it was midnight and they left.

* * *

The next day Eli went with Johnny and found himself at a store called Verizon. They got four Iphone 5's and an unlimited everything package. Then they got a howler to record. They spent the rest of the day learning about their devices and then played NBA 2K13. They soon received a letter from Amanda Piper and had to sign a bunch of papers for school. The open house was in one week and they had to be registered by then. Then they found their supply list:

For your upcoming fifth year you will need to buy the following items:

Uniform:

5 pairs of khaki dress pants.

5 white button down shirts.

10 pairs of beige socks.

One pair of brown dress shoes.

One navy blue tie

Any other clothes may be worn at events and on weekends.

If you play a sport you will receive your uniforms at the school.

Books:

You will receive your textbooks on the first day of school.

"At least we don't have to wear robes," Eli remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts:

"So have you found where Harry has gone?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. However, I have deduced that he is with Sirius, Fred, and George," Mad-eye said.

"We need to find him as quickly as possible. He must be protected," Dumbledore said. "Now Bill, have you managed to get back into Grimmauld Place?" It was then that an owl came in. It landed in the middle of the room and dropped a smoking red envelope. With a flash it burst open.

"HEY DUMBLES. IT'S US. YOU KNOW, THOSE KIDS THAT RAN AWAY? WE WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WE CAUGHT YOU IN YOUR MANIPULATIONS. ALSO RON, HERMIONE, WE KNOW YOU WERE SPYING ON HARRY FOR MONEY. WE WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATULATE YOU ON MOVING UP ON OUT LIST OF PEOPLE WE HATE ALL THE WAY UP TO NUMBERS 2 THROUGH 4. YOU ONLY HAVE TO BEAT OUT VOLDYWARTS, AND THE DEATH MUNCHERS TO GET TO NUMBER ONE. AND THE REST OF THE ORDER, LEAVE US ALONE OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO FIGHT YOU." The envelope then proceeded to leak out an inordinate amount of sewage and sent fireworks spelling out profanities towards the ceiling of the Great Hall. The whole time Remus Lupin sat in the back making sure to remember everything he saw.

* * *

AN: First off I'd like to apologize for the length of the chapter. I've been volunteering at a vacation bible school for my church and running cross country. I am hoping to get another one up by Wednesday. As always please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this. All credit to JK Rowling. I'm not obsessed with expensive cars.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I've been on vacation and hopefully can get back on track with the story.

Harry= Eli Ramsey

Sirius= Will Simmons

Fred= Johnny Newton

George= Caleb Newton

* * *

The next week three of the four found themselves at the gates of Miami Academy of Magic. From what they could see it was a lot like a small university but warded to look like the Everglades to muggles. They were waiting for the orientation to begin and were quickly getting bored. Soon a tall man walked in front of the group and smiled.

"Welcome to the MiamiAcademy of Magic. I am your president John Avery. I will lead you on a tour and then let you get everything done for the upcoming year." He then opened the gates and walked through explaining every building on the campus. They finished the tour and went to the course sign up sheet.

"Wow," Eli said.

"A lot different than Hogwarts," Caleb commented.

"Hey check this out. You can actually see if your teachers are decent or not." They took the pamphlets for each class and went to sit by a tree. They had pamphlets for Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Dueling, Dark Arts, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divination, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, Healing, Physical Education, Languages, Warding, and Politics. The rule was that you could only take ten- twelve classes.

"I say we take everything but Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination and History," Johnny said.

"Alright. What's next?" Eli asked.

"Next we sign up and go talk to the teachers I guess," Caleb replied. They quickly went to do so and half an hour later all they needed to do was get a dorm room. They found out that there were three bunk beds in each room which was connected to another room by a large bathroom. Across the hall was where the girls stayed and at the end of each hall was where a senior dorm was and was meant to allow younger students to ask for help. As they were looking around their room three others came in.

"Is anyone else staying here?" the tallest asked.

"No," Eli replied. "You may join us if you like."

"Cool. I'm Jacob by the way. This here is my brother Peyton and our cousin Michael," he said pointing to each of them in turn. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," Eli said. "I'm Eli, this is Johnny, and this is Caleb." Do you like it here?"

"It's the best. We never lose at sports, we have great classes and there are beautiful women everywhere," he joked and they all laughed. They each settled down on a different bed and talked about the school and anything else that came up.

"Have you been to the infirmary yet?" Peyton asked. They shook their heads. At their confused looks he said: "All new students have to go visit the infirmary to see if they are healthy and stuff. You'll see when you get there. They got up and walked outside across the grounds and into a small building near the dorms. Entering they saw a lady at a desk and found a stack of clipboards. They then looked over them and answered all the questions before handing the clipboards back to the lady. She smiled warmly and pointed them to a room with ten healers and were told to lay in a bed. Then a healer came up to them and checked for any health problems. Afterwards they were handed a potion.

"This will tell us if you have any blocks on your magic. If you glow blue then you have a block. The darker shade of blue means the more blocks. Then it will record a copy of what type the block was placed, when, and by whom." They drank the potions which surprisingly tasted like honey and waited. Johnny and Caleb glowed green meaning that they were fine, while Eli's glowed a dark navy blue. Then a piece of paper appeared with a list:

Magical blocks for Harry James Potter.

Standard block. 2 August 1980. Healer Andrews.

Metamorphagus block. 1 November 1981. Albus Dumbledore.

Animagus block. 1 November 1981. Albus Dumbledore.

Power block. 8 June 1992. Albus Dumbledore.

Natural Healing block. 8 June 1992. Albus Dumbledore.

Mental Barrier Block. 25 June 1995. Albus Dumbledore.

"Well Mr. Ramsey/ Mr. Potter. Care to explain?" said. Eli seeing that it was pointless, explained everything with help from Johnny and Caleb.

"Please don't send me back," he finished.

"Why on earth would we do that?" one asked. "After all you've been through you deserve a break." Eli grinned at them.

"Now about removing these blocks, we can remove one a week for the next six weeks and you will be stuck here or we can remove them all at once and you will be stuck here recovering for six or seven weeks. Which one would you like?"

"What's the difference?" Eli asked.

"The second option is less painful because it will put you into a magical coma until your body can adapt and heal."

"I'll take the second option," Eli said quickly.

"Okay we can do it tomorrow. Until then you can get any affairs in order that can't wait." Eli sighed and left. Tomorrow was going to be very difficult. They said goodbye to their new friends and left for the hotel.

* * *

Will meanwhile, was helping design their makeshift home. One of his hobbies in Azkaban was to design mansions in the dirt of his cell and imagine himself living there. The builders would be coming tomorrow and he was nearly done. There would be a living room in the center with a connecting. In a corner was a narrow spiral staircase that led up to their rooms. The garage would be connected to the kitchen and they would also have a small cellar for their things that wouldn't fit. The whole thing would take 1 month to complete. After that was done the builders would work on walls to surround the property. By then the main house would be designed and ready to build. He sighed looking at the whole work area and got up and went to the pool.

* * *

Albus sighed as he looked at the Order. Ever since that howler came he began losing trust from his members. Soon he would end up removed from leadership.

"Bill," he began. "Seeing as Grimmauld Place is out of the question as headquarters, I have a new task for you. I would like you to check Harry's bank records and see if you can find him that way."

"I'm sorry Albus, but I can't," Bill replied easily.

"And why not?" Albus asked.

"Because I'm not allowed to, and I don't want to get fired."

"Bill, this is for the greater good," Albus explained. "He must be found."

"Why though? If we can't find him, and he is with people he trusts then what's wrong with him being gone? He's a lot safer wherever he is than here with Voldemort able to find him." Charlie then stood up.

"Albus. Bill is right. Nobody knows where he is. He couldn't be any safer than right now. Leave him alone for a while and let him return on his own time." A lot of other Order members seemed to agree and Albus dismissed them before it could get any worse.

* * *

The next day Eli found himself in the in the infirmary waiting to have his blocks removed. The Healers were giving him potions to prepare and he was extremely apprehensive. Finally it was time and Will, Johnny, and Caleb were ushered out of the room. The Healers crowded around Eli and pulled out their wands. Slowly the blocks were coming off and Eli passed out. The healers took four hours to remove all of the blocks and hooked Eli up to a muggle IV with a potion to prevent muscle loss. Then they made sure that nothing had gone wrong and, satisfied, left Eli in the bed.

* * *

AN: I decided to close here and upload this. I already started on the next chapter and will try to upload Thursday night or Friday during the day. As always please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. All credit to J.K. Rowling.

AN: When I began writing this, I never thought that I would be this busy. I'm trying to write when I can but I'm hardly ever at home. Here's another chapter of the story. I hope you like it.

**Kairan1979**: I feel like Horcruxes are too cliché. I'm thinking of using another method of immortality for Voldemort.

* * *

Six weeks. Six long weeks in which Eli laid in a coma. All he saw was blackness. He could feel himself changing. He felt more powerful. He felt smarter. He felt great. The healers came in and looked over him for a minute before leaving. Eli went back into unconsciousness for another day. The next morning Eli awoke for the first time in over a month. Light flooded his eyes making him cringe. He groaned and a Healer came over.

"Welcome back Mr. Ramsey. How are you feeling?"

"Water please?" Another healer came over with a glass of water. Eli sipped the cool liquid and felt better. "What's the date?" he asked.

"It is August 7th, 2013."

"Thank you." Eli got out of the bed and stood up. It was easy. We walked. Effortless. He jumped and could touch the ceiling without trying. A doctor came over holding his clothes and other belongings. Eli put them on and sat down.

"Why am I so strong?" Eli asked.

"We were checking on you when we discovered signs of malnutrition and partially healed wounds. We decided to take care of that as well," the Healer replied. The man was checking his health with a spell when Will showed up.

"Hey buddy! How you doing?" he said. They talked for a while before Eli was cleared to leave.

"We decided to sell about half the property so it's at 85 acres but it's still huge. You will be amazed at the changes to the property. They got the temporary house built and everything in half the time we expected. Then, they began the walls on that same day. I'd say they are half way done with those. Meanwhile, Johnny, Caleb and I have been digging holes for the foundations and stuff with magic. It's amazing. I also got the plans for the main house done. You'll love it." They got in Will's car and left the school. As they were driving Will tried to describe everything that was different about the house until Eli just asked for a tour when they got there. As they pulled up to the front gates, Eli stared in awe. They kept driving and pulled up to their temporary home. Johnny and Caleb came out with two girls and waved.

"Eli, this is Lindsey Matthews and Eva Webb. They go to school with you also."

"Okay cool. Is there anything you didn't do to while I was gone?"

"Well, we made some pretty sound investments that the goblins told us to. We now own five percent of Disney, seven percent of Google and large portions of other small companies."

"In other words," Johnny said. "We won't have to worry about money for a while now." Eli grinned. Will then took him to the basement.

"What's down here?" Eli asked.

"You'll see." They went downstairs and stopped. Will unlocked then opened a door and walked through. Inside was a 3D model of a massive three story house.

"What is that?" Eli asked.

"That is our home," Will replied. "When I created the blueprints I ran a spell over them and it copied the entire thing. It then made this model and included gravity and everything to see if it would hold up. It also runs severe weather tests to make sure its safe."

"Wow," Eli remarked.

"Yeah." Eli walked up to the model and looked at it. "How did you do this?" he asked.

"I came up with it while in Azkaban, then I began doing it wandlessly."

"Cool." They looked at the model while Will showed Eli all the finer points and explained all the rooms. Then the two went back upstairs where Johnny and Caleb were talking to their girlfriends. When Eli closed the door they celebrated Eli's birthday by staying up late telling stories and joking.

* * *

The next morning Eli woke up late and made his way into the kitchen. Will was there with Caleb talking about the house and cooking eggs when he entered.

"Morning," Eli said.

"Hey," Caleb replied. "You got a letter from the bank." Eli walked over to said letter and read it.

"What does it say?" Will asked when Eli was done reading.

"Just Happy late birthday and I also got my license."

"Cool. Now you can drive around alone legally," Johnny joked while entering with Eva.

"Shut up," Eli said. They all settled down to eat when another letter arrived for Eli.

Dear Mr. Ramsey,

It has come to our understanding that you have a prophecy connecting you with another person. If you have not heard it yet, you can schedule an appointment to listen to it at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic at Miami.

Sincerely,

Tyler Long

Head of the Department of Mysteries

Ministry of Magic at Miami

"Apparently there is a prophecy that connects me to Voldywarts," Eli explained. "I can go hear it at any time but I have to have an appointment." He noticed a strange look on Will's face. "Will. What's wrong?"

Will sighed before he explained: "When the prophecy was revealed to your parents and I by Dumbledore, your mother told me not to tell anybody about it unless you find out on your own. Then, the day before your parents died Lily came up to me. She said she went to the Prophecy room and listened to the whole prophecy. I asked her to erase the wording of the real one from my mind so Dumbledore couldn't find out."

"You knew?" Eli asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was one of the last things I promised her before she died," Eli replied sadly. They finished their meal in silence before Eli wrote a reply to schedule an appointment for tomorrow to hear the prophecy.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an abandoned house. **

"Well?" said a smooth voice.

"He lives south of Miami in a small temporary house. There is a construction crew building a gate around his large property. He has three close friends with him. I noticed that he is compassionate at times but can also destroy you with ease if you are evil."

"And where was he for the last 6 ½ weeks?"

"He was having quite a few magical blocks removed."

"Very well. He seems like somebody that can help us with our situation."

* * *

AN: Well that's all for this chapter. Once again sorry for the wait. If you have any suggestions please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. The only thing I own is the story and the OC's (who are not based off of any real people). All credit to JKR.

AN: Here is the next chapter of the story. I noticed a few errors in my story so I fixed them and replaced the chapters with my error free versions. That's all. Enjoy.

Characters:

Harry Potter- Eli Ramsey

Sirius Black- Will Simmons

Fred Weasley- Johnny Newton

George Weasley- Caleb Newton

* * *

Eli yawned widely as he waited for the Mr. Long. Next to him Will was talking to Johnny while Caleb joined in occasionally. Soon a man wearing a black three-piece suit walked up to them.

"Hello. I am Tyler Long and you must be Harry, or Eli as you are now called."

"Yes sir," Eli replied.

"Are you ready to view the prophecy?"

"Yes." In truth Eli was not ready, but he figured that he had to hear it anyways. Mr. Long led them through a door and down a hallway. He turned left and entered a room. There was a large computer screen and a binder full of papers.

"Every prophecy in the world is recorded and entered into this database. There have been around 40 million prophecies recorded since this began," he explained while flipping through the book. "Yours is number 39,783,191." Mr. Long typed the number into a keypad and left the room. Words started scrolling up the screen and a voice played through a set of speakers.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord and the Light Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord and the Light Lord know not_

_He will be betrayed by those he once trusted, he will grow to hate them_

_He will expose the manipulations of the Light Lord_

_And a great battle will rage between the three, but the one will prevail in the end_

_He will vanquish the Dark Lord and the Light Lord but at the greatest sacrifice, for none can live while the others survive_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord and the Light Lord approaches_

The recording stopped and the words faded from the screen. Mr. Long walked back in the room.

"Did you understand it?" he asked.

"Yes. It means that-"

"I do not care what it means," Mr. Long interrupted. "It only matters that you hear it. I'm glad to help but you will have to go as we have a meeting in a few minutes." They left and went home to discuss the prophecy.

"First off I want to say that that is not the version I heard," Will said.

"What do you think is means though?" Caleb asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eli said. "I was born at the end of July to parents that defied Voldy three times. He marked me as his equal and I have some unknown power. I was betrayed by my friends and here we are. Later I will expose Dumbledore and then fight Dumbles and Voldy at the same time. I will die in the process but they will be defeated. The end." Eli went into his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Eli stayed in his room for three days. When he finally left for something other than food he found a note on the table from Will.

Eli

Went to get food. We'll be back soon.

Will

Eli stared at the note before returning to his room. He came out a few minutes later with a broomstick and a snitch. He went to the back of the property before letting the snitch go and chasing after it. He did this for the better part of an hour before Will spotted him and came over on a broomstick of his own.

"Hey kid. How you doing?" he asked.

"Not that great. My flying is different. I feel less nimble and more like I should be a chaser." Eli replied avoiding the real meaning of the question. They flew around before Johnny and Caleb came out and joined them, playing two on two with a soccer ball. At dinner Lindsey and Eva came over and they watched TV until bed.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a newly bought house that was once abandoned.**

"Well?" said a voice.

"The boy is really Harry Potter."

"Incredible he is just the man we need. Anything else?"

"He will begin school on the nineteenth. They will have to get their supplies soon if they want to be ready."

"Good. We will approach him when he goes to buy them and ask for his assistance."

"And what do we tell the rest of the group?" came a third voice. "Our numbers are thinning by the day and the enemy is becoming stronger the closer we get to the full moon. We have to do something quickly."

"Patience my son. We will proceed with the plan."

* * *

Eli woke up early that Saturday. He had to go buy his school clothes today and was also hoping to get some new shoes. He went into the kitchen where Will was reading a letter and eating cereal. His spoon was frozen near his mouth and he was spilling milk on the table.

"Well dang," he said.

"What?" Eli asked.

"It's a letter from Gringotts. Because I was proven innocent, they let me have access to my bank again."

"Cool," Eli said wondering what was so special.

"Cool? It's more than cool. I had as much money as you do Eli. With the interest that's been piling up I now have more wealth than over half of England. Combined."

"Well there's only one sensible thing to do here," Caleb said walking in with Eva. "Celebrate." They all ate and left to buy their school supplies.

* * *

Exiting the mall Eli immediately knew something was wrong. He could feel eyes on him.

"Guys, someone's watching us," he said

"Well we are wearing 400 dollar shoes, diamond earrings, a platinum watch, and 80 dollar Nike clothes. Plus have you seen us? It's probably some girl that wants our number," Caleb

"Well I can assure you that that is not the case Mr. Newton." The four spun around pulling out their wands to see a pale man wearing dark sunglasses and a suit. At the same time twelve men that looked just as pale ran out from behind cars and pointed guns at them.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I merely wish to talk. Let me introduce myself. I am Vladimir the Deadly, Leader of the North American Vampire Corps."

"What do you want?" Eli asked.

"I want to talk please."

"Fine. When and where?"

"I was hoping now if that would be alright." They agreed and got in a car before speeding off. The ride was silent before they arrived at a house. They got out and proceeded into the dining room where a feast was prepared. The groups sat down on opposite ends of the table and waited for Vladimir to speak.

"First off I'd like to thank you for your time today. Not many people willingly enter the home of a vampire."

"It was daytime. We felt that with your weakened strength during the day we would be able to overpower you if necessary," Will said.

"Exactly why I planned this meeting now instead of at night. This way you will feel less threatened. Now, I will get straight to business. We need your help," Vladimir said bluntly. "For the past year the werewolves of North America have been overpowering us and taking many strongholds. We used to have a million at our disposal but now there are only two hundred thousand of us while there are twice as many werewolves. The American Government has asked us to fix the situation but can't afford to fund our campaign. You are our last hope Mr. Potter." Eli stared at Vladimir unblinking.

"There is no Harry Potter. That is but a former life to me. Nothing more than useless memories."

"I agree. You are more powerful than you realize and I can help you fix all the wrongs in the world. We have large rooms full of golden things we don't use. If you help us with our problem it is all yours."

"Why give up all that gold? Surely it is worth a fortune." Will asked.

"It is. However, since the werewolves attacked, we only use silver. There is only silver utensils in each of our locations and our gold is warded so that only vampires can get to it. So what is your decision?" The four wizards put their heads together and talked for a minute.

"We have decided to help you for the gold you have offered," they said together.

"Thank you. I also feel compelled to tell you that we can offer you the best Muggle fight training in the Americas so we can finally get rid of this disease called Lycanthropy.

* * *

AN: Well that's all for now. As always please leave a review with any questions or comments you may have. Voldemort and Dumbledore will take a backseat at the moment but they will be mentioned from time to time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. The only thing I own is the story and the OC's (who are not based off of any real people). All credit to JKR.

AN: So I've noticed a few people wondering how Harry could pull off suddenly having all that money and then blowing it on expensive stuff. The story is not meant to be politically correct. I wrote this for fun and even though I do fact check I will not spend three chapters about Harry trying to stay incognito and hide. The Harry in this story doesn't care about anything to do with his past life. Thank you.

Harry Potter- Eli Ramsey

Sirius Black- Will Simmons

Fred Weasley- Johnny Newton

George Weasley- Caleb Newton

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Eli said.

"Yeah," Will replied. It was Sunday the 18th of August. Tomorrow would be the first day of classes. They all said their goodbyes and went to their dorms. Jacob, Peyton and Michael were already there installing a TV and sound system.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked.

"Oh, you know. We were just putting in some entertainment," Peyton explained. "We gotta have the fun room this year. Trust us." Johnny slowly went to the 30" TV and looked at it. Then, without warning, he grabbed the thing and pulled it off the wall. Meanwhile Eli pulled out a 70" TV from a bag and began installing it on the wall. Caleb got out an Xbox and began connecting it to the TV. When they were done, they cast spells that Sirius taught them that made the electronics run off the magic in the air. Then they sat back and admired their work.

"So. Who wants to play first?" Caleb asked.

* * *

Exactly one week later Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking. How could Harry have escaped without his knowing? He didn't even find out until it was too late. Then Molly Weasley comes in talking about how the twins know everything. A week later he gets a howler that reveals everything to the largest attendance at an Order meeting. Now with Pettigrew in Azkaban, Harry will have another guardian to look up to that isn't Dumbledore. What's more, Fred and George are with him making it even harder to catch him and bring him back. As he thought he had an idea. What if Harry changed his appearance magically? Dumbledore stood up and walked to the fireplace. Throwing some floo powder in it he went to the Leaky Cauldron. He proceeded to walk up the street until he came to the shop he was looking for. He walked into New Beginnings and went up to the man at the counter.

"Good day sir. One of my students has run away and I was wondering if he walked in here," he said.

"Well that's not very responsible of you now is it?" the man replied gruffly.

"Anyways, he came in here a few weeks ago and I believe he changed his appearance."

"Alright then, who was it?"

Dumbledore leaned in close before whispering "Harry Potter." The man looked shocked when he realized what was going on.

"Nope. Don't remember seeing him here," he lied. If Dumbledore was trying to find him after Harry went to so much trouble escaping, then there must be a good reason for it. Dumbledore gently used leglimency on the man to try and find what Harry looked like. He was met with barriers stronger than Snape's and quickly backed out. Suddenly the door opened and Remus Lupin walked in.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. I thought I saw you walking in here," he said.

"Yes I think I may have a clue as to where Harry has gone," Dumbledore replied. He turned and left the shop before talking again. "He seems to have changed his appearance to better hide from us." They talked about what he could possibly look like when they split up and went separate ways. Dumbledore apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door. He was met by a red eyed Mrs. Weasley and quickly ushered in. He asked the children if Harry, Fred or George ever talked about how they would want to look if given the chance. After they were done Molly invited him to stay for dinner and he obliged.

"They could be living in the streets, eating rats, and sleeping on a bench right now. What if they are captured? They must be so scared right now," she wailed afterwards.

* * *

Contrary to Molly's belief, that is not what they are doing. At the moment Eli and his roommate Michael were talking to three pretty girls from their Transfiguration class while waiting for Quidditch tryouts to begin. Johnny and Caleb were also waiting for tryouts but they were talking to their roommates about their dream jobs after school. Peyton and Jacob wanted to open up a joke shop as well. They decided to pool some resources and come up with better ideas to sell at school. It was then that the captain decided to start things off. Eli flew over to where the rest of the hopefuls were and met with Johnny and Caleb.

"Okay everybody," the captain began. "Last year six from our team graduated. I honestly doubt that anybody will be able to replace the "Super Seven" but I want you to work hard. Every spot but keeper is open and good luck." They were divided into groups and had races around the pitch. Eli found that buying a new broom last week was a great idea and won every race on his Firebolt 2. In second were Johnny and Caleb with the same type of broom. Then they had to complete an obstacle course. Anybody who failed to complete it in the time limit was asked to leave. Finally they were divided up by position and anybody trying out for Seeker went first. The captain, Aaron Hunt, released seven golden snitches and each player to grab one would advance. When Eli caught one he flew around and caught another before landing. Aaron Hunt then counted the snitches and advanced Eli, along with another player who caught two. Then they had a seeker face off. Both players would be chasing after one snitch and once it was caught the winner would be the team seeker. Eli and the other guy took off after the snitch and raced up and down the pitch before the tiny ball took a dive and Eli's difference in stature caused him to lose control just long enough to be defeated.

"Hey bro, you fly good. My name's Eddie by the way. No hard feelings right?" the winner said.

"Yeah, sure." They shook hands and went in different directions before the Captain ran over to Eli.

"Listen, kid. Did you suddenly hit your growth spurt?" he asked.

"Well, kind of. Why?" Eli asked.

"I could tell. You fly like a chaser more than a seeker. You got me?" he said. "Why don't you try out at that? Eddie's been on the team since he got here and this is his fifth year."

"I don't know. I've never really played chaser before," Eli said.

"Come on man. You're a fast flyer and chaser is always our weakest point in the game," Aaron pleaded. "All you have to do is try and you can make the team."

"Alright I'll do it," Eli said. He was then put through the same drills until there were five chasers left. They all took turns on penalty shots while Aaron had tryouts for beaters. Fred and George easily made the team.

"Chasers come to me," Aaron called. Eli and Michael shrugged and flew to meet him. "Alright guys, there's too much competition for the three spots. What I'm gonna do is put you all on the team and then during practice we can establish a starting team and two reserves." They then left the pitch and got changed into some other clothes and left. Once back at the dorms they talked about the tryouts and various other topics until dinner. After dinner they did some homework and went to bed.

* * *

AN: Well that's all for now. Dumbledore knows that Harry looks different and Harry became a chaser. As always please review but no flames. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. The only thing I own is the story and the OC's (who are not based off of any real people). All credit to JKR.

AN: I'm back. Here's another chapter of the story. Sorry for the wait but my internet has been down.

* * *

**Kairan1979:** I agree. However, I wasn't thinking about Dumbledore when I made Harry a chaser. In my mind Harry looks and acts just like I do. I like chaser better so I moved him there.

**Leigh:** Thank you for taking the time to write those long reviews. I realized that I botched the time change but it makes no difference really in the story. I also realize that they are throwing their money away but if I suddenly became a millionaire I would have some fun. Also I wrote in the summary that it was set in 2013.

* * *

_Harry was tied to the gravestone. There was nothing he could do but watch as Voldemort climbed out of the cauldron. Then the Death Eaters came. Cedric rose from the ground and joined them, his lifeless body standing there like an inferi._

_"You killed me," it said._

_"No, it wasn't me, I didn't kill you," Harry said. _

_"You led me to my death. It's your fault I died!" Cedric yelled as all the bodies from the graves rose and attacked him._

_"NOOO!" Harry screamed._

"Eli wake up!" someone yelled. Eli was suddenly doused in water. Coughing he looked up to see all of his room mates standing there watching him curiously. Johnny had his wand out and was pointing it at him. They asked him if he was okay and Eli said yes. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 11:30. This has been going on for a month and he was averaging four hours of sleep each night. This time he only got one. He laid back down and tried to sleep. After ten minutes of tossing and turning he got up and went to the bathroom. Conjuring a glass of water he sat on the bathroom counter looking out the window and swirling the water. He hadn't really thought about his life until now. He would always keep busy to block out the memories. Quirrell's death, the basilisk, the dragon, the lake, and the graveyard dominated his thoughts. In every single one he had help. Dumbledore pulling him away from Quirrell, Fawkes bringing him the sword and hat, Moody telling him exactly how to beat the dragon, Dobby bringing him the gillyweed, the spirits of hiss parents protecting him from Voldemort. But what would happen when that help ran out. He resolved to do more, study harder, build strength. Anything he could do would help him. Then a pretty face from his classes invaded his brain. Sarah hated him and he didn't know why. He was always nice to her. He would only prank others who made him mad, like Brian. Brian was the fourth chaser on the team. He was just like Malfoy but more powerful. Sarah always seemed to side with Brian when they got into confrontations. They were neighbors for years until Sarah's dad died and she had to move. Apparently the same thing happened with Lily, James and Snape minus Lily's dad dying. His thoughts then shifted to his parents. Would they be proud that he ran away from the manipulations of Dumbledore? No, probably not, but it is his life and his struggles. From now on he wouldn't care about public opinion. He kept brooding until he heard a knock at the door.

"Eli, are you okay in there?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Eli replied.

"Because it's 6 AM and you're usually the last one to wake up." Eli looked at the clock. So it was. He got down stretched and gulped down his now warm water and went to open the door.

"You look awful," Johnny said.

"I bet." Eli went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and his hair had lost its usual shine. He splashed some cold water on his face and that didn't help at all. Sighing he got dressed and waited for the others before going to breakfast. He ended up falling asleep in his pancakes and was woken up shortly before they were to go to class. Luckily they had Transfiguration first and were watching a movie for the last day before Thanksgiving break so he could sleep. He zombied his way into class and fell down in a chair. Michael came and sat down next to him.

"Hey bro what was that last night?" he asked.

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream."

"No. A bad dream is being chased by a bear. You were mumbling for ten minutes before we could wake you up, talking about murduring professors and killing snakes. Then you mumble about not having your soul sucked out. You need to go to the infirmary, get a dreamless sleep potion and sleep for twelve hours."

"I think I'll do that," Eli slurred before falling back asleep. Michael responded by clapping right next to his ear.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to watch a movie," yelled a voice. Eli stood up to look at the person. Sarah was staring back at him waiting for his witty reply.

"Sorry." She suddenly looked horrified at his appearance. Eli didn't say anything more and walked to the back of the room where the professor was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Mr. M, could I go to the nurse?" Eli said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," Eli slurred being too tired to talk properly. He was allowed to go and left before the teacher finished signing his name on the note. Walking into the hallway he noticed two things he desperately didn't want to see right now. One was Brian Connors and the other was his friend Ed. They were talking animatedly about something when they noticed him.

"Well, well, well. Look who we've got here."

"It appears to be a lone Eli Ramsey," Ed said. "We grow tired of your crap and we feel like you need to be taught a lesson in humility." They quickly attacked him, punching and kicking him. Eli tried to fight back but he was tired and outnumbered. They kept at it for a good ten minutes until they decided to call it off. Then they left him lying in the hallway to be found later.

* * *

Eli woke up in the infirmary. He sat up and realized that he was not alone. Next to him was another student. He did not recognize the other boy.

"Hey," Eli said. "What time is it?"

The other boy turned and looked at a clock on his bedside table. "It is 7:30 PM."

"Okay thanks." A nurse then came over and looked at him sternly.

"Mr. Ramsey. How many times have you been here this year?" she asked.

Eli thought for a minute before saying: "Seven."

"And how long have you been attending this school?"

"Twelve weeks." Eli said after a minute.

"Exactly you are here more often than anybody I've ever met. Do you like being stuck here?" Eli shook his head. "Then take better care of yourself." She had him drink another dreamless sleep potion and then left.

* * *

Eli woke the next morning and was cleared to leave. He put his clothes on and walked to the cafeteria. He found his friends at their usual spot and began to eat. They filled him in on what happened while he was gone. Then the President of the school got up to speak.

"I only have a few words to say," he began. "Firstly, the next Quidditch game will be the Saturday after we return. Second, and most important, have a safe Thanksgiving break and stay out of trouble. Thank you."


End file.
